Herbs of Love and Hate
by World of Make Believe
Summary: I've always wanted to write something about Yellowfang. This is ALL MY OPINION, so don't get mad at me if it's not like the books. One-Shot. Please Read and Review!


**A/N:Not many people write about Yellowfang. I've always thought of her as one of the best medicine cats around. She ednured what she thought of as punishment, and she died for her Clan. She's gone through much more then other medicine cats, and I believe it is time someone wrote about her. I had to come up with a leader before Raggedstar because they didn't really say, sorry.**

Herbs of Love

"Yellowpaw, from now on you will be known as Yellowfang." Pebbleheart's words still ring in my ears as I remember my ceremony. He had been proud of me when he gave me my full medicine cat name.

But I hadn't always been a medicine cat. In fact, I was a loyal warrior of ShadowClan, who was devoted to fighting for her Clan. I never knew exactly what path to take. Pebbleheart's former apprentice, Dustfur had been killed during a battle against the rats. When I saw the pain in Pebbleheart's eyes, I knew what I had to do.

He never thought I would live up to his potential. He always said I was a mouse-brained fool for becoming a medicine cat apprentice. And yet I continued through his training. The fact that StarClan sent me dreams reassured me.

My first dream had been about the death of Darkstar. His death had always been a mysterious one to the Clan. Most cats believed the rats killed him, just like they killed Dustfur. But StarClan told me that he had been killed by sickness.

Eventually, I became the full medicine cat. I was proud of my work, and of my Clan. I was even proud to say I have never broken the warrior code. That was until I met _him._

His dark brown fur that seemed to stick out all over, his bright, sun-colored amber eyes. Everything about him was...intoxicating. We became very close, almost...best friends, as some would have said. But he and I saw more.

I was forbidden to have kits. And yet, I often wondered back then why it was so terrible to have them. I did something no cat would ever think of. A moon later, I was pregnant, with Raggedfur's kits.

He was so proud to hear my news, that I knew he didn't even think of the consequences that would follow. Would StarClan punish us? Would it just be me for my foolishness? Or would StarClan punish the entire Clan?

My fur always stood on end when ever I thought of it. I knew they were watching. They knew my secret, and I was terrified. And yet, I held my head up high so no other cat would notice the fear in my eyes.

If StarClan wanted to punish me, then I would bare it. And I would take it just like every mother did in the past.

When the time came to give birth, I crept out of camp. Raggedfur-now Raggedstar, waited for me. He was always a good mate, keeping on eye on me, making sure nothing happened. I knew I made the right choice when I became his mate.

As pain rippled through my stomache, I began to think of names for our kits. I thought of many good names that would suit ShadowClan kits. Dark names, and names that came from our territory.

Suddenly the pain worsened, making me yowl. My claws dug into the ground as I felt a kit come into the world. I blinked once, knowing that there would be more to come. But when I looked at the tiny body, it was still.

I closed my eyes, as I wondered if this was my punishment. Two more came, and they were stillborn too. Then a last. He was still alive, but barely. I quickly buried the three dead kits, and gave them names, even thought it was meaningless.

I named them Tanglekit, Eaglekit and Dustkit, in honor of Dustfur. I noticed that the kit who was still living had a kinked tail. I decided to name him Brokenkit, in honor of broken tail.

It was dark by the time I reached camp. Everyone else was fast asleep in their dens, while Raggedstar stood where he had been all day. He stared at the little kit I carried in my jaws, with a look of pride in his amber eyes.

"There were three others," I murmured as I gently put the kit down. He let out a feeble but hoarse cry. "But they didn't make it."

Raggedstar's tail flicked as he stared at me. But I noticed that his eyes were fixed on Brokenkit. _So that's who you wanted all along, _I thought sadly. _You only wanted a son who you could love and nurture._

My eyes were filled with sadness as he mewed, "We must find a nursing queen for him." I was devastated, only because I knew that the only available nursing queen was Lizardtail. She wasn't exactly the friendliest cats in the Clan, not to mention the fact that she hated kits.

Instead of arguing, I followed him back to the nursery. Lizardtail was suckling three kits, one looked just like her, the other was pale gray, and the other a white kit with two black paws.

"What's this little rat doing here?" She hissed as she glared at us.

Raggedstar's eyes blazed with fury as he shot back her glare. "This _rat _is my son," he emphasized the word _rat_, "I expect you to take care of him."

She continued to glare at him, but nodded reluctantly. Raggedstar put Brokenkit down, and the dark brown tom pushed his way greedily through the other kits to find milk. I gaped at him with an open mouth, wondering if I should say something.

But instead, I only meowed, "His name is Brokenkit, for his tail."

Lizardtail's eyes darted to his tail, and her whiskers twitched in amusement as Blackkit pounced onto Brokenkit. I did my best to ignore the squeals of pain that came from him, and padded out. Raggedstar remained in the nursery, to keep an eye on his son.

I gazed up at the sky, and stared at the stars. _StarClan, what have you in store for me? _I asked silently. A single star seemed to glow brighter then the others, and I let out a gusty sigh. My punishment was not over. I was well aware of that...

**A/N:So what'd you think? I know it probably sucks, but most of my one-shots do. I wasn't sure if it was descriptive enough, so please let me know!**


End file.
